


Sweet Little Lies

by schweinsty



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, M/M, Pre-DADT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets harder, every time, to tell himself he's not in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt of: Stargate Atlantis, Lorne/Parrish, (Pre-DADT Repeal) It gets harder everytime to deny he's in love.

The funny thing is, it's Parrish who lies out loud. Parrish, who has nothing to risk, save a crude joke or two, as he's been out for years among his colleagues.

"I'm glad we can keep things uncomplicated," he tells Lorne in the shower one day as he lathers Evan's back. "There's just too much work here to think of a relationship."

Evan makes a noise of agreement and doesn't point out that they're in his shower but David is using his own hypoallergenic soap, which has had its own place in the caddy for two months.

His heart hurts, though, just a bit. It twinges. He knows it's selfish of him to keep David to himself when it won't ever go beyond that-when it can't ever go beyond that, because Evan and David both share a passion for their work and Atlantis that they can't give up any more than they can stop breathing.

And they both know what that means.

So Evan just murmurs 'mmhmm' and leans into the spray from the showerhead.

And later, when he's got the flu and David brings him chicken soup, orange juice, and a precious disc of the last Cowboys/Washington game, Evan just says 'thanks, buddy' like that's all this is, like David didn't spend his afternoon off using up all his favors to make Evan feel less miserable.

And two months after that, when David's sister has a brain aneurysm and dies in her library at only thirty-two, Evan says "I'm sorry, man" and doesn't offer to go to the funeral with David after David cries into his shoulder for half an hour.

His heart does a little more than twinge, then, but he shoves the feeling back as far as he can and takes a walk around Atlantis when David leaves.


End file.
